Arranged or Love Marriage?
by PriestessxHanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other in their childhood but Kagome leaved to France for her studies, leaving little Inuyasha behind, at the tender age of 5. Now that she's back after 15 years, both of them doubt about their feelings for each other. In addition to this, their fathers decided that they should marry. Much bigger secret is hidden in this story, read it! 1st fic. InuKag
1. Waiting On The Airport

**Waiting On The Airport**

**A/N : Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Please tell me how is it. By the way, it's my first one. Please like this. I really put my all efforts in it. Well, for kind information, the demons or half demons live with the humans in one world in this fanfiction. Not for confusion, I'll present a chart of the families, okay? So, I've got nothing more to say… ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the characters in this fiction but this story is mine. **

"Damn, they're late" Inuyasha started to lose his patience.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Maybe they are finding us on the airport too." Miroku said with a smile.

"Don't waste your energy on this mutt. He doesn't understand one thing" Kouga said teasingly.

"Why you… and Miroku how am I supposed to stay calm when three girls are travelling alone and now they're lost. Don't you want to see your dear Sango, huh?" Inuyasha was getting irritated.

"And Inuyasha wants to see his lovely Kagome right?" Miroku responded quickly. Inuyasha slightly blushed but said,

" Feh, whatever."

"Well I think that the mutt is right. They were supposed to come at 4 o'clock. Its 5 now." Kouga was getting annoyed too.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha why don't you contact them?" Miroku said.

"Do you think I am really that mad? I tried Kagome's phone 45 minutes ago for 15 times but no respond" Inuyasha said.

"Then what about Ayame?" Kouga asked in a worried tone.

"And Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha thought 'He seriously becomes happier when Sango's connected to that thing.' He ignored Miroku and said,

"I tried their phones too. They're not answering it." Inuyasha said. The three boys remain silent and looked around to catch a glimpse about the girls. But Inuyasha's phone broke the silence.

"Damn it, its Mr. Higurashi again. What should I answer to him, huh?" Inuyasha.

"Just take the call and make something meaningful reason." Miroku.

"Ok." Inuyasha said and receive the call.

" H-Hello, M-Mr. Higurashi, Well…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha! Where are you! The girl's are already here." Mr. Higurashi said cheerfully.

"What the hell!? Um... I mean what? How did they get there?" Inuyasha said.

"Well I think their flight landed on Tokyo International Airport at 3 o'clock." Mr. Higurashi stopped to get some respond, but there was not a word so he continued. "Didn't Miroku tell you? Well come quickly. The girls are eager to see you. Bye!" He hung up the phone. Miroku and Kouga waited for Inuyasha's respond but his response was a deadly glare at Miroku.

"W-What?" Miroku didn't understood why Inuyasha was looking at him like that.

"You idiot, mutt. Just tell what happened?'' Kouga said hideously. He took the mobile from Inuyasha's hand.

"Hello? Hello? Shit! Nobody's on the line. Inuyasha, what happened?" Kouga asked.

"They're already at home."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Kouga both shouted.

"What?! How's that even possible?" Kouga asked in a puzzled tone.

"Its all this Miroku's fault! He told us the wrong timing!" Inuyasha said while growling.

"What? What are you talking about?" Miroku took the ticket from his pocket and said,

"Look! Look! Its written that they were supposed to come on… 3 pm?! Inuyasha, Kouga someone is trying to trick us! Hey, wait!" Miroku was explaining his side but Inuyasha held his collar and was gonna punch him when Kouga stopped him and said,

"This isn't time for fighting. We should go to the mansion. Inuyasha, let's go."

"Keh! Miroku for now you're saved. I'll take care of you later." Inuyasha leaved his grip from Miroku's collar.

"Hooh! Thanks Kouga!" Miroku said gratefully.

"Huh. Don't worry. And by the way Inuyasha, you should've said, 'WE'LL take care of you later." Kouga said with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks Kouga! I'm really greatful." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Wh- what! Hey that's cheating, Kouga! You both are enemies!" Miroku said in a frightened voice.

"Not for now." Both said together.

"Let's go." Inuyasha ordered.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kouga said while walking towards their red coloured ferrari " I'll drive."

"Sure." Inuyasha threw the keys towards Kouga. He catched it and went into the car. Inuyasha and Miroku too went inside the car. Inuyasha was in backseat. Miroku was in front seat and Kouga, obviously in the driver's seat. Inuyasha forgot what happened between them and started to think about what happened 10 years ago while looking out of the window.

***Flashback Begins* -**

"Well, goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said in a very sad tone.

"Don't say goodbye Kagome. We are going to meet again, aren't we?" Inuyasha was sad too, but he tried to encourage Kagome while keeping a fake smile on his face. Suddenly, he noticed something sparkled in Kagome's eyes. Yes, she was crying. He really hated when girl's cried. He always thought it was his fault.

"Hey, Kags, don't cry. Please? For my sake?" He said that and pulled her into his arms. Kagome, too, hugged him tightly. Both remained silent. They didn't wanted to let go of each other. But they broke their hug, when Kagome's mom called them,

"Kagome, Sango, Ayame! Come on, we have flight at 11:35!"

Kagome wiped her eyes and gave kiss on Inuysha's cheek and said with a smile on her face,

"Inuyasha, will you wait for me?"

"Of course! Kagome, bye and take care."

"Bye." She said and ran where the other parents were. After some time Sango and Ayame came with Miroku and Kouga.

"Bye Inuyasha." Sango said while smiling.

"Bye Inuyasha! Take care of yourself, okay?" Ayame said cheerfully and gave him hug. After her Sango too, gave him a hug. Inuyasha returned the hug to both of them.

"Bye Sango. Bye Ayame. Take care of yourself. We don't want to see some gloomy look on your face when you will return, do we?" He asked watching at Miroku and Kouga.

"Um… yeah." Kouga said in a low tone.

"Ha ha, right." Miroku too, said with a sad smile. Inuyasha knew that they both weren't happy. He too, smiled at them and at the girls.

"Bye guys." Inuyasha said again. The two girls went to Kagome. Inu No Taishu and Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom, dad. Takahashi's), Hotaro and Himeko (Ayame's mom, dad. Saginomiya's), Sojiro and Reiko (Kouga's mom, dad. Sanzenien's) and, Tsubaki and Saaya (Miroku's mom, dad. Tachibana's) were present to say bye to the girls.

" Oh , Kagome dear, you don't know how much I'll miss you!" Izayoi said while wiping her eyes.

" Its okay,Izayoi-san." Kagome said.

She continued,

"Sango, now who will tell me about self- protection?"

"Don't worry, Izayoi-san! We have skype! I'll teach you by it." Sango said in a assuring voice.

"Sango! Just concentrate on your studies there and do not bother Izayoi." Himeko gave a warning. Izayoi just smiled. She continued,

"And Ayame, you too. Don't bother uncle and aunt there, okay?"

"Now now, Himeko! Are you going to continue or just say bye to them?" Hotaro said teasingly.

"Uh, okay. Three of you, take care of yourself, okay?" Himeko said with a smile.

"Roger!" Three of them shouted. Himeko hugged them.

"Ahem. Kagome, Sango, Ayame best of luck for your educational future." InuTaisho said while patting them on their head.

"Thanks InuTaisho-san!" They shouted.

"Girls! Did you packed everything? Sunglasses, clothes-" Reiko could have continued but Sojiro stopped her.

"Ha, ha, ha. Reiko you don't know when to stop, do you? Girls! Best of luck. Do not pressure yourself too much."

"Yeeeeeees!"

"Okay. Everyone done? Now its our turn. Girls, give me a quick peck!" Saaya said three girls gave her a kiss on cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Aw.. that was so sweet! Good luck girls!" Saaya said to the girls.

"Thank you, Saaya-san." Kagome

"We won't disappoint you!" Ayame

"Take care of yourself! I'll miss you." Sango

"So the last one is me? Great!"

"Tsubaki-san!" The girls shouted from the bottom of their heart. Sango ran and climbed on his shoulders, Kagome was picked by his left hand and Ayame was picked by his right hand.

"Whoa! Ladies, calm down. This handsome man isn't really that strong now!" Tsubaki said teasingly.

"Tsubaki-san!" The girls shouted at him for starting a romantic conversation again.

"Okay girls," He said while putting them down. " Don't studt too hard so you'll blow your head. Hang out, make some friends especially boyfriends-"

"Dad! What are you saying?!" Miroku shouted.

"Uncle! What are you telling them?! Take that words back!" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted and ran towards him. They climbed on him like a monkey and started beating him.

"Okay, okay. Girls, don't do the last thing. Enjoy yourself!" He stood up and said.

"Okay!" Kagome, Sango and Ayame shouted.

BEEEEP BBEEEEEEP ( Car's Horn)

"Girls, go you don't want to miss the plane ,right?" Hotaro said. The girls ran t the car.

"STOP!" The boys shouted.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Well… um…" Inuyasha was scarlet coloured.

"We wanted… to…" Kouga was crimson coloured.

"What is it guys?" Kagome asked them.

"Sango, I just wanted to give this beautiful and lovely flower for a beautiful and lovely woman which is you." Miroku said in romantic voice. It was a rose.

"Oh, thank you very much, Miroku." Sango said while taking the flower in her hands. Inuyasha and Kouga were astonished to see that Miroku doing this 'hard thing' in no problem.

"Well, same here." Both said together and showed the flowers.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You're so cute…when you're blushing." Kagome was given a green tulip.

"I am not blushing!" Inuyasha quickly protested. Kagome just smiled.

"Thank you, Kouga. I really love it." Ayame got a purple lily.

"Bye!" The three girls shouted and went into the car. Hayato and Miyoko (Kagome's mom, dad. Higurashi's) were going to drop them on the airport. After then they were going to live in France with Rintarou and Hinagiku (Sango's mom, dad. Aizawa's). The girls waved their hands from the windows to the people who were there to say bye to them while the car was zooming forward. Everyone went inside the Takahasi Mansion, except for the three boys who watche the car till it went out from their eyesight.

***Flashback Ends*-**

Inuyasha sighed after remembering those memories. He knew that the boys were all alone after that. Now, they were all gonna meet after 13 years. Its not like they didn't contacted each other before. They had skype,twitter. But this is live. They were going to meet face-to-face. Inuyasha's thoughts came to an end when Kouga pulled the car into Higurashi Mansion. They got out of the car. Three of them looked at each other with a nervous look and started walking towards the huge door.

This is it! 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic is over! I am just uploading the first chapter to see if you'll like it or not. If the likes are more then I would continue this. Please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Please read this fanfic! Don't forget to send reviews!


	2. The 'Pleasant' Meeting

**2\. 'Pleasant' Meeting**

**A/N : Hey! How was the first chapter? Um… there are so many people want answers of questions they asked me. I've answer them at the end of the chapter. Till then… Enjoy your tea! I mean chapter.**

***Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha and the characters but the story belongs to me.**

The 3 boys entered in the luxurious Higurashi Mansion. A butler welcomed them and said,

"Give me your coats, please." But the boys shook their heads which meant 'No, thanks.'

"Oh, so it's a surprise? Then please follow me." The boys innocently followed him. They climbed on a huge staircase and turned right. Just then they heard some shouting. It was coming from the Television and Video Game's room. Two boys were shouting there. They were probably Sota and Kohaku.

Sota and Kohaku didn't went to France with the girl's because that time Sota was 2 years old and Kohaku was 3 years old. Besides, Miyoko Higurashi could have felt alone without Kagome and Sota, she kept Sota and Kohaku (For Sota's company.) Also, Sango's mom and dad just settled at that year in France, so the girl lived there without any problem. Hinagiku Aizawa too, didn't had a problem of leaving Kohaku behind with Miyoko. Of course, she (Miyoko) was her big sister. Sota and Kohaku didn't really seem to have any change in them for watching their sisters after all this years. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga just ignored them and went forward. Then they took a left where they lost the noise of Sota and Kohaku and heard some laughters. The butler stopped and said,

"Here they are. Best of luck." He said while smiling.

"Thanks." All boys said that from their bottom of the heart. The one thing which they wanted to listen all this time was a 'Best of Luck'. The butler opened the door and the light came to their eyes. Oh, it was so bright that they closed their eyes and opened it after some time. On a single couch, which was in the leftist side , Hotaro was sitting. The couch which was beside Hotaro was occupied by Miyoko and Hayato. On the rightest couch, Himeko, Saaya and Tsubaki were sitting. In the middlest couch, which was situated between the couch on which Miyoko and Hayato were sitting and Himeko, Saaya and Tsubaki were sitting, 3 girls were sitting on it.

The 3 boy's eyes turned to the middle couch. (From the left side), A girl was sitting with two ponytails which came a little down after her shoulders. Her hair colour was red. She had green eyes. She was wearing a white frock which was furry and came to her knees. The next girl who had open, ebony waist -length hair with chocolate- brown eyes. She was wearing a white full – sleeved shirt with a green skirt which came a little up from her knees. The last girl on the middle couch had tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were brown coloured with a reddish shade of eyeliner, which matched her majenta coloured, full – sleeved T –shirt and black jeans.

"I think that's Ayame." Kouga said in a low tone while watching the first girl.

"I think the middle –one is Kagome." Inuyasha too, said same as Kouga.

"You think?! Idiots! They didn't had a plastic surgery, so you're saying 'I think'. Come on guys we are watching them for 10 years by skype and they look exactly same." Miroku said in an annoyed tone but still kept his voice down.

"What did you calle-" Inuyasha was going to complete the sentence but the butler stopped him, in a different way.

"Ahem. Can I bring something for you all?" The butler said. Then everybody in the room moved their attention to where the voice came from.

"Anybody wants something? Hotaro, you didn't eat something since you came." Hayato said.

"Oh no. I am already full by listening the experiences in France by the girls. Maybe some other people would want some attention instead of the food, who just arrive here." Hotaro completed his sentence.

"Oh ho! So you're already here?! Sorry, but watching our daughters after 6 months really couldn't help, but just listen what they're telling." Hayato said smiling. He continued,

"Well, it seems that you didn't picked the girls, so they are a little…" The boys knew what were they a little.

"Angry, actually. You know, we waited there for half an hour. But no one came." Sango opened her mouth.

"So uncle send a car to pick us. Seriously, what were you guys thinking? And uncle, you made a mistake in your last sentence. We are not little we are very, very angry." Ayame too, gave her opinion. The guys no, everybody was expecting a rash comment from Kagome. Instead, with a genuine smile on her face she said,

"Hey guys, it's really nice to see you again after 11 years. We really missed you. Please take care of us from now on." Everyone was amused with Kagome, mostly after Sango and Ayame's responses.

"Take a look at your big sister Ayame. She didn't shouted like a beast on the boys, whom you are meeting after 11 years!" Himeko scolded Ayame. Kagome watched at Sango and Ayame smiling. They quickly got what Kagome was trying to say. Sango said,

"Sorry. Now I can officially say. Ahem, HI GUYS!HOW ARE YOU?! WELL ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"Hey guys. I am sorry for our behaviour. Hi! It's been a long time isn't it?! I really missed you, guys!" From 'Hi' to 'Missed you' Ayame said the words looking at Kouga. She smiled at him which made him blush.

"Why does Kouga got that special treatment? Kagome and Sango didn't did that to us!" Miroku said in Inuyasha's ear.

"How the hell I'll know? Just shut up now. It's time for us to greeting." Inuyasha said. Miroku was the first one to talk,

"Hello, my lovely ladies. Nice to meet you too. You all have become really beautiful. Well, this all sentences are also referred to Miyoko-san, Himeko-san and mom. By the way, to talk about beauty, Sango, you're just shining like gold! You seriously are a beauty queen! You should really participate in Miss Universe, Miss World, and Miss Japanesque…" Miroku could have continued but Inuyasha poked his elbow in Miroku's hand.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. For making him stop. Miroku, I'm telling you this lasttime, no flirting with my wife." Tsubaki said in a serious tone.

"Yes dad." Miroku too, apologise. He knew his dad was joking after all. He wanted to talk more about Sango but when he saw Sango's scarlet face he thought, 'Thankfully, my arrow straightly went at the aim.' Kouga was the next one to talk,

"Hi girls. Well… um… It's nice to see you too." He finished it too early, because of his nervousness he didn't knew what to say. Miroku introduce Inuyasha as,

"Now, it's the turn of Miyoko-san and Hayato-san;s favourite, arrogant, stubborn, spoiled rich brat, the Takahashi's next heir, the blushing Inuyasha!" Everyone in the room burst out in laughing to see that Inuyasha was really blushing. After some time, when everything was silent Hayato said,

"Inuyasha isn't really the one who is my favourite, you two are too."

"Oh come on Hayato-san, which boy would not be the favourite if he is going to be the _son-in-law_?" Miroku said that. After some time, when he realised what he said, he covered his mouth and went where Miyoko was sitting, for protection, you know from whom? When he reached there, Ayame was at his left. She showed him her palm, which meant, 'Give me a clap'. Miroku gave her one. Then she said,

"You're a genius! Take a look Kagome's blushing!"

"It's nothing." Miroku said. Inuyasha threw a deadly glare at Miroku. Miroku said,

"Some people like Inuyasha. I was setting him but he…"

"Is there any problem, Miroku?" Miyoko asked because he talking to himself.

"Eh? Nothing! Everything's fine!" Miroku said with a thums – up. Inuyasha controlled his embarrassment and said

"H-hi, its… actually really nice…um to meet y-you. I hope that… your study in France went well." Inuyasha quickly finished his 'speech'.

"That was very good speech Inuyasha. Thank you very much. But we want our repay for the 30 minutes wasted on airport. So…" Kagome said with an evil smile on her face.

"GET READY FOR THAT!" Sango and Ayame completed the sentence. Hayato, Miyoko, Saaya, Himeko, Hotaro and the boys were in shock. But soon the adults recovered and started laughing.

"Whose idea is this?" Kouga asked worriedly.

"How the hell I'll know, you mangy-wolf?"

"You dog-turd!"

"Why you…" This fight could have continued but Miroku stopped them and said,

"I think I know who is it…" Miroku pointed towards Tsubaki who was sitting (You know Sket-Dance? In that Agata's sitting style that takes his hands under his head.) on the couch with a evil smile.

"So that's what the genuine smile was about…" Three of them sighed with saying this together.

…

**Completed! Second chapter is complete! How's it, huh? Well, I was expecting reviews but not a single one. So I am not going to answer your questions! Got it? Hooh! I am tired. See you later and please send some reviews. Bye for now!**


	3. Unknown Revenge

** Revenge**

**A/N: Hey! How's the story going on? I don't know but I think this will be a very long story. Hey and don't think Inuyasha wouldn't call Kagome names like, bitch, wench, woman, etc. Okay. Nobody sent me any reviews for second chapter, except for Shellnet,**jj.**K****eh. Anyways , thanks to:**

**Shellnet, nikkimb89, MoonlightShadow123, MayIC, KitBitMe, Inulover1993 - For following me.**

**gloglo100 – For adding me one of your favourites. **

**Well… nothing more to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I wish I could, but it's okay. I couldn't have made such a brilliant cartoon then. But this story is mine. **

"Revenge, repay, my foot!" Inuyasha was boiling from anger.

"Mutt is right. What did they meant by, 'We want repay. So get ready for that'?" Kouga said in annoying voice with drinking his milk coffee.

"They are really grown, especially their intelligence, keh!" Inuyasha said.

"And beauty too!" Miroku completed the sentence. Inuyasha and Kouga shot a death glare at Miroku.

"This all is the fault of this playboy." Inuyasha said while growling.

"Right! Don't you think he should repay us too?" Kouga said with an evil smile on his face. Inuyasha looked at Kouga and Kouga looked at Inuyasha. Everything was silent. Suddenly, the silence broke and both started to laugh.

"Wa- wait. Wh-what rev-revenge? I- I am your fr-friend… wait… co-cousin r-right?" Miroku knew this was heading to something so not good. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped laughing. When they stopped laughing, Miroku thought he was spared. But then… then Inuyasha said,

"And Kouga, you earlier said 'Don't you think he should repay us too?' It's not should, it's would. He will definitely repay us."

"Are you thinking the same as I am?" Kouga asked Inuyasha if he was right.

"Yeah, wolf – boy."Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a meaningful look.

"W-we h-have bloo-blood relation. P-please stop!" Miroku was still trying to defend himself.

"Don't act like we are going to seduce you." Inuyasha said jokingly while taking a sip of his cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't worry, Miroku. We aren't going to take revenge of you until we repay to the girls." Kouga assured him. Miroku was relieved that he has some time, so he started to fill his stomach with cold coffee.

"Kouga's right." Inuyasha said and started to think. 'What would be their revenge?' as he remembered what happened 2 hours ago…

***Flashback Begins*-**

"Don't give up guys. We aren't going to kill you." Sango said jokingly.

"Yeah. 'Akirane' ( It means don't give up)!" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Soooo, what's the deal anyways?" Inuyasha said in an annoying voice.

"Well… we didn't thought about it. Besides we just arrived here some hours ago. So we want some rest. Don't worry, chill out. And when we will find something, I'll contact Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why only Inuyasha?" Miroku asked innocently. Kouga turned his head away, so they can't see him and started laughing silently. Inuyasha's face was transformed into a red tomato. Kagome heard some giggles from the elder people on couch and two young girls.

"Miroku, you really know where is the right aim to shoot an arrow, don't you? Well, I can only contact Inuyasha because, I only have his number!" She almost shouted at the last words. Then she took a breath to control her anger but she couldn't because…

"Then why is your face red? You have a fever?" Miroku asked like an innocent child who don't knows where to go. Kagome's face reddened more. But Inuyasha was more red than her. Tsubaki couldn't control his laughter so he bursted out. Then, Inuyasha recovered and said,

"Ahem! Uncle, please. Don't laugh too much. Um.. what were you saying earlier Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I was saying… yeah! I'll contact you so, until then bye." Kagome said. After that, she looked every where, everyone was busy. She looked at Inuyasha and whispered, "Thank you." Because of Inuyasha's cute, little doggy ears, he heard that and said,

"Keh! Whatever." After then Sango came forward, everyone ( Adults) stood up. Sango waved her hand. Boys got what she wanted to say. But they said,

"STOP!"

"What?" Sango asked.

"Well… um…" Inuyasha was scarlet coloured, again.

"We wanted… to…" Kouga was crimson coloured, again.

"What is it guys?" Kagome asked them. Each of them took a certain flower from their coat / jacket.

"Sango, I just wanted to give this beautiful and lovely flower for a beautiful and lovely woman which is you." Miroku said in romantic voice. It was a rose. The girls looked at each other's face, that this has happened before. They decided to play as well.

"Oh, thank you very much, Miroku." Sango said while taking the flower in her hands and smiling. Inuyasha and Kouga were astonished to see that Miroku doing this 'hard thing' in no problem, again.

"Well, same here." Both said together and showed the flowers.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You're so cute…when you're blushing." Kagome was given a green tulip and smiling sweetly.

"I am not blushing!" Inuyasha quickly protested. Kagome just smiled. But he was happy to see that Kagome was really smiling, not like 'before'.

"Thank you, Kouga. I really love it." Ayame got a purple lily. Ayame smiled from the bottom of her heart. Six of them looked at each other and started laughing. (Now play the music, which was played when Kagome was trapped in Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha found her by cutting the scar by Tetsaiga and…)They went forward and hugged each other. InuKag SanMir KouAya. It was really tight hug. Inuyasha thought, ' You don't know Kagome how much I missed you. Hmm, she still smells like cherry blossoms and vanilla.' 'Wow! Inuyasha has not a little bit changed. His scent is still like the fog in the morning.' This were Kagome's thoughts. They broke their hug and hugged others. Kagome said,

"This was really unexpected. This brings back memories. Thank you guys." Kagome said happily.

"I loved it. Thanks." Sango said smiling.

"Of course we liked it! By the way, whose this romantic idea was, huh? Miroku's right?" Ayame guessed.

"I wish, it should have mine. But somebody else gave us this idea."

"Who is it?" Girls asked excitedly.

"Inuyasha." Kouga said with a smirk on face.

"Awww. That's so sweet Inuyasha." Ayame said cheerfully.

"No… well..ye-yeah. Th-thanks." Inuyasha said with blushing in seven shades of red.

"What no, huh? You should be more proud!" Sango said while patting him on his back.

"Yes. Inuyasha, that's really sweet of you. Thanks." Kagome said with her sweet strawberry- flavoured smile. That caused Inuyasha to blush more.

"Um… I didn't understood one thing. They just gave them some flowers. What's so…" Hayato said.

"Don't worry dad. This is a thing between us." Kagome replied.

"Oh! That's okay then." Hayato said. ' I am her father. So she will tell me. Will she? ... Won't she? ... I don't know if she'll tell or not!'

" So, you were leaving, right? We still have to think about our revenge." Sango said evilly. Boys looked at Ayame and Kagome, who were smiling which said, 'She's right guys.' Boys thought that, 'We even gave them their favourite flower with their favourite colours. Still they are angry on us? Man!' Inuyasha to Hayato and Miyoko, Miroku to Tsubaki and Saaya, Kouga to Hotaro and Himeko gave a look that meant 'We-can't-do-this'. But the parents send a look meant 'Sorry-it's-not-our-concern-anymore'. Now they were helpless. So the boys leaved the Higurashi Mansion without hesitating.

*** Flashback** **Ends*-**

Since then, they were at a café named 'Sakura Blossoms'. Then everybody returned to their home. Inuyasha went to his home 'Takahashi Mansion'. His parents were out of the country. Sesshomaru went to a trip with his wife Rin since 3 months. 'They should be back by now.' Inuyasha thought about the newly married couple.

Sesshomaru was a demon and Rin was a human. They had a daughter last year. She was a half demon. She was named 'Akiko'. Her name meant an 'Autumn Child'. The time when her parents met for the first time . Whenever Inuyasha looked at her, he felt really proud. Because ,she looked just like him. Same amber eyes, cute doggy-ears on the head, silver hair. And the second reason was, she was a half demon. So she was exactly like him.Inuyasha didn't knew anybody in their family who was a half demon, except for his cousin Shiori.

She was adopted by his parents after her parents, 'Haru' and 'Ryunosuke' died in a car accident. Inuyasha and Shiori were always teased by children for being half- demon. Inuyasha knew that Ariko will suffer like that too. But he wouldn't let that happen. Shiori now lived in Nagoya in a villa built by his parents. She was 8 years old now. She came to visit often. Also, Shiori was Miyoko's little brother's daughter (Ryunosuke's daughter). She was Kagome's cousin too. Inuyasha always wondered that there was always something which jointed him and Kagome together.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone started to ring. He saw the caller ID. It was Kagome. He gulped.

" Um… Hello, Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha tried to talk in his normal voice.

"Yeah, well we have thought about your punishment." Kagome reported.

"WHAT THE HELL! Um… I mean, what! You are so quick. Don't hesitate. You can take time as much as you can." Inuyasha couldn't believed how fast just they were!

"Sorry to bother you. But we were so excited about it…" Kagome politely replied.

"Ok. What is it?"

"We can't tell you now."

"WHY?!"

"Just come to my house tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

"I've got it. Anything else, ma'am?"

"Nothing. Good night. Sweet dreams. Take care of yourself." Inuyasha slightly smiled, after listening such a cute good night. But the smile didn't lasted for long time.

"And don't oversleep. We don't want to waste our time again."

"Bitch!"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Nothing."

"Ha, ha. I heard what you said. Don't worry. This will include in your punishment."

"WHAT! H-hey, don't you dare cut the…phone. Ugh! She already did it. Wench." 'What does she meant by 'OVERSLEEP'? I wake up at 11.15 in the morning. But tomorrow maybe I should sleep early today.' And he slept thinking that what will be there punishment.

…

Yay! The 3rd chapter is done! How do you think it is? Huh? Huh? Huh? Send me reviews. Dun dun dun… By the way, idea of adding Shiori was from 'Save The Last Dance For Me.' Thanks to the author, for such a brilliant idea. By the way, ... uh! I forgot. Never mind. See you later!


	4. Rift Between The Sibilings

**4\. Our Brothers!**

**Yo! How are you all doing? Me? Not so good. I only have 4 reviews. But never mind. Just so you know, I am going to my village tomorrow, so I wouldn't be able to upload the next chapter. But don't worry. We are only going to stay there ffor 5-6 days, okay? So... ebjoy!**

"Please stop your growling Inuyasha and Kouga. They are not going seduce us in front of everyone."

"You shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kouga both said in union.

"You're the cause of this situation! We have to do this because of you!" Inuyasha said in a very angry voice.

"Yeah! Why the hell didn't you remembered the time when the flight was going to land?!" Kouga was angry too.

"Sorry guys. I just…" Miroku apologised.

"Just keep driving!" Inuyasha replied hotly. No one spoke after that. After some time, Miroku opened his mouth.

"Hey! What if their punishment is like, 'We'll kiss you' or 'You've to sleep with us.' That would be cool right?!" he said in a cheerful voice. Inuyasha and Kouga both reddened as a tomato.

"Miroku! Keep driving." Kouga almost shouted.

"Or I will go a little rough on you. Just a little. Now if you speak any word till we reach to Kagome's house you'll be dead, okay?" Inuyasha said the last sentence in innocent voice.

"O-oh oka- okay." Miroku said while gulping. Inuyasha and Kouga both started looked out of the window. They reached to a huge gate. Miroku beeped his horn. A guard came which was near the gate. When he saw this familiar faces, he bowed down and said,

"Welcome, Inuyasha-san, Miroku-san and Kouga-san."

"Jumonji-san, don't call us with'san'. We are younger than you." Miroku said softly with a smile.

"Yeah. It feels really embarrassing." Kouga said.

"But I am your servant. It's my duty." Jumonji said with a smile.

"Who said that you are servant here? Did Hayato-san, Miyoko-san or Kagome oh yeah, Souta too, ever treated as you a servant?" Inuyasha said to convince Jumonji. Jumonji shook his head to say 'no'.

"No, right? We too, don't think of you as a servant. And if you call us with 'san' one more time, we won't talk with you."

"But the girl who came earlier said that, 'Look at yourself! You work here as a servant. You've no right to call us by our name. Next time don't do this silly mistake.' Jumonji said in a low tone.

"Who the hell said that?" Inuyasha said while growling and clenching his fingers. Jumonji went a little backward due to Inuyasha's fierce reaction.

"Calm down Inuyasha! You're scaring him! Jumonji-san, who said that to you?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo-san..." Jumonji said and looked at his feet. There was deadly silence for a while. Miroku and Kouga turned their necks to see Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha was really shocked to hear that. Let's go before 2 years...

Inuyasha and Kikyo were dating at that time. They were the hottest couple in the school. A popular, rich and handsome boy with a pretty, rich but cold girl, who wouldn't have been jealous? Except for Miroku and Kouga. It's not like Inuyasha wasn't aware of Kagome, but because of certain circumstances, he started dating with Kikyo. When they were little, Inuyasha and Kagome decided that they should marry. But as he grew up, he started to take that as a joke. But still, he liked Kagome. The main and biggest reason of dating with Kikyou was, she looked exactly like Kagome. He really missed her while she was gone. Kikyo always wanted to be with Inuyasha, since _kindergarden_ (Can you imagine?), but because of Kagome, he always ignored her. After Kagome was gone, Kikyo took this as a chance and started to get close to Inuyasha. That's how they were formed into a couple since middle school. But then Inuyasha felt this is cheating with Kagome. He promised her to marry with him. So he was going to break up with Kikyo, but he was still confused. But when Kikyo was caught while having an affair with someone else, he realised that his decision was right and so they broke up. She wasn't the right girl for him anyways. He always had to listen to her nonsense. She always ordered Inuyasha. The one who had the chance to get Kikyo's warmth was only, Inuyasha. To others, she was like the Ice Queen. But Miroku and Koga said everything in front of her, because they were Inuyasha's close relatives and friends. So, that's how Kikyo was.

But the main question was, why did Kikyo said that to Jumonji? He remembered that she acted well with Myouga. She always accepted, Myouga calling her by name. Then why Jumonji? Maybe he was working for Kagome, that's why? Or Kikyo was like this from the start? Inuyasha's thoughts came to an end, when Kouga shook his hand in front of his eyes.

"Um... yeah?" Inuyasha didn't knew what was going on. Both of them gave him a look, which meant, 'Are-you-out-of-your-mind-?'

"Oh! Yeah. Ahem. Jumonji-san, I don't think you're expected to be trated like a servant, and I don't think anyone in this family or we will like that, so don't ever let this thought come to your mind again, okay?" Inuyasha gave an almost speech. He thought Jumonji understood what he was saying, because he nodded and spread a smile on his face. After then, Jumonji opened the gates. Miroku drove into the gates. After then, Inuyasha thought, 'I should ask Kagome, why Kikyou was here?' Sometime later Miroku broke the silent, and said,

"That explaination was really touchy. But why only him? We always see that you don't really behave with your butler Myouga. So, why him? He asked. He was curious. Really. He didn't had any perverted things in his mind.

"Oh come on Miroku. Inuyasha is going to be the 'future-son-in-law' of this mansion, so he must care of everybody, right?" Kouga asked with smiling evilly. Miroku didn't said anything because he was busy in driving. He just smiled. Inuyasha became all red.

"Why you scrawny wolf…"

"Hey mutt, what did you called me?"

"You heard me. Scrawny wolf."

"Why you mutt-face!"

"Mangy wolf!"

"Dog-turd!"

"Will you two just shut up? Take a look at the Scenery outside." Miroku shouted. Inuyasha and Kouga both gulped. They didn't ever saw Miroku angry. They sat quietly and looked outside.

At the both sides, there were cherry blossom's trees. The flowers were all bloomed. This was a really beautiful scene. When the wind came, the branches of the trees slightly moved and dropped some leaves. Some leaves fell down, but some of them flew with the wind. Everyone could have enjoyed this atmosphere, but the cherry blossom trees proved that they were into Higurashi Mansion. Kagome loved to see the cherry blossoms, so the entrance of the mansion was filled with cherry blossom trees.

Miroku pulled over the car. Three of them came out of the car and started walking towards the big house. In 5 seconds they reached to the door. They took a deep breath and opened the door. They saw Kagome, whose hair were open as always. She was wearing a lemon coloured dress which came to her knees and a sky- blue coloured jacket on it (Ep. 19) with white heels. Sango's hair were open. She was wearing a red coloured top and black coloured skirt which was coming to her knees and a black coloured pair of sports shoes with black stockings. She had a red coloured eye-shadow, same as her top. As for Ayame, she was wearing a lavender top with white flowers on it which came to her thighs and a white coloured 3-4 which was coming till her knees. Her hairs were tied like (Miyuki Nanase from The File of Young Kindaichi), though her bangs were on her forhead as it was as well as she wore lavendar coloured pencil heels. They were chatting with Hayato and Miyoko. (By the way, this all appearance information is counted as 10 seconds.) Kagome saw the boys. She said,

"Dad…" And moved her eyes towards the boys.

"Oh-ho! So you're here. Have a sit." Hyato said while standing up with everyone.

"Good morning to everyone." Inuyasha started the conversation.

"Same here." Kouga was nervous so he couldn't thought of anything.

"A sweet morning for the beautiful ladies who are standing there, including Miyoko-san! Um… and to you to sir." Miroku suddenly noticed that Hayato was there so he controlled himself. Hayato nodded. Sango blushed slightly. Kagome and Ayame giggled and Miyoko laughed.

"You are naughty as ever, Miroku!" Miyoko said.

"Thank you." Miroku said.

"Ahem. I think you all are gathered here for some reason. So… me and Miyoko are in the library. Anything bothers, come without hesitating ok?" Hayato said. The 6 youngsters nodded.

" And there are some people who wanted some entertainment, so we thought they shouls see your this punishment session. By the way, you aren't going to do something private here, right?" Hayato asked.

"Dad!" Kagome said while blushing. So Miyoko called them,

"Souta! Kohaku! Come down here!" In a second some giggling voices and and loud footsteps were heard. When they came into each others eyesight, The girls moved forward to hug their brothers. Because, yesterday they just saw their faces and then Souta, Kohaku went to play. Souta and Kohaku ran and shouted,

"INU -NII -CHAN!"

"MIROKU ONII-CHAN!" They came running and passed the girls and hugged Inuyasha and Miroku tightly.

"Inu onii-chan! I really missed you!" Souta said cheerfully.

"Miroku onii-chan! Did you came to play with us?!" Kohaku said in the same tone.

…**.*Everybody's Thoughts*….**

Inu what? - Kagome

Ko-Kohaku?! You… Did he teached you martial arts? - Sango

What's going on?What am I am supposed to do?! – Ayame

I've to explain what's going on… - Hayato

Aww… Kids are so cute! Look at their union! It looks like they are the lost brothers and meeting after all this years! – Miyoko

I told Souta not to call me 'Inu' in front of everyone. This all is fault of mom. Why did she even tell him that?! – Inuyasha

Koha- Kohaku I-I can't breath!- Miroku

I wish Ayame had a little brother too… - Koga

…***End Of Thoughts*…**

The girls were in shock. They turned and saw that how Souta and Kohaku were hugging Inuyasha and Miroku. Tears formed in Kagome and Sango's eyes.

'How come Souta forgot me?'

'How can Kohaku ignore me?'

'I think I should be looking like surprised...'

"Um… girls I know what you are thinking. Well… when you went to France, the boys often came to play with them. Inuyasha teached them how to fight and Miroku told them how to draw picture, for Koga, he took them to picnics to some place, which had some geographical importance. So, your brothers think of the boys as their role model. You know what I mean..." Hayato said while smiling like Hayate, from Hayate The Combat Butler, when Hayate won the butler tournament in a weird way at the end.

"Girls? Oh, hi sis! You're here _too_?" Sota asked curiously.

"Souta... I was here all the time." Kagome said as she was trying to control her anger.

"But we didn't really noticed you..." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku, you know, the thing you should notice is, mom and dad aren't here, so I can... you know what I mean... do anything with you... like roasting you and eating with a hotdog... or" Sango said with smiling weirdly.

"Ok-Okay, s-sis." The only thing Sota and Kohaku could do was only gulping.

Yay! Another chapter done! Is this story is getting boring? I know. But you know... no I shouldn't tell you now or you won't read my fanfiction. Reviews are always welcome. I am waiting for you! Wait, Inuyasha's coming here.

"Hey director. What's this is supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Isn't this punishment a little embarrassing?"

"No. I don't think so."

"But this won't suit my image."

"Shoot your image. Don't you want to work with me?"

"I want to. But you already brought me here from the feudal era and you mentioned something, that me and Kikyo are... something like dating. So, first of all, explain what this dating stuff is. Besides you are just in middle school, so... who knows what are you gonna let us to do. So, what's dating?"

'Man! He's serious.'

"Why are you gulping?"

"No-nothing... See you!"

"Hey! Where are you running to?"

"I have to write the script!"

"WHAT! come back here!"

Both of them ran off. Oh no! One of the both of them is me! Bye guys! And if Inuyasha asks you, tell him that Kikyo is in Kaede's village now and is asking for him. He'll run like an idiot for her. But don't forget to tell Kagome that he has gone after Kikyo, alright? This'll give us some entertainment. Oh no! He's coming this way... Bye guys!


	5. Impossible

5\. Impossible

A/N : Yo! I am back! Such a long time. You think the story is getting boring? Sorry. But how will I know if it is? You should send me reviews so that I can know. Nothing much to say. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters and the other animes mentioned in this chapter. I don't own them.

Kagome and Sango recovered from the shock that their brothers gave them. Miyoko and Hayato left after some time with saying...

"So children, we will now go to the liabrary. If anything happens, come without any doubt, right honey?" Miyoko said.

"Exactly. So, bye then." Kagome and Sota said in reunion. Then, everyone sat on sofa and Sango started.

"Well, should I start? So...Thank you, Haori-san for the milkshakes." She said when Haori served them milkshakes (She is a charecter from Inuyasha season 4 episode 85).

"So, as you all know, the boys didn't come to pick us from the airport. So, as we made a deal, you boys are going to repay us-"

"But Sango-dear, I still think this is wrong." Miroku said like a little baby.

"Sorry Miroku. But now nothing can be done. Now, where I was?... Miroku! Because of you, I forgot my lines! No no, I remember it now. Okay, so now Kagome will tell you the punishment." Sango went to her seat as Kagome slightly smiled and stood up from the sofa. The boys were looking at them weirdly, because it was feeling that they were watching a reality show. Inuyasha took a sip of his banana milkshake, Kouga had finished his guava milkshake and Miroku was making noise by the straw in the glass.

"Miroku, can you please stop what are you doing?" Kagome asked polietly.

"Of course dear. Anything for you." He smiled and stopped what he was doing.

"Ahem, okay. So I'll not waste your precious time. It's straight, youhavetobecomeourservantforonemonth." Kagome said quickly because she was really worried about their reaction.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome, what did you said?" Koga asked her.

"Yeah. Can you please repeat it?" Miroku was asking seriously too. Kagome took a deep breath, Sango and Ayame joined their hands and prayed, Souta and Kohaku looked at them and giggled, and the boys were really confused.

"Hooh. Listen it carefully. I am not going to repeat it. You..."

"Yeah."

"Have..."

"Come on sis."

"To become..."

"You can do it Kags."

"Our..."

"Huh?"

"Servant"...

_*SILENCE – DEADLY SILENCE*_

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha shouted. Hayato and Miyoko both knew about this, so they just giggled when they heard Inuyasha shouting.

"YEAH! DID YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING?! WE AND YOUR SERVANT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Kouga was shouting too.

"Inuyasha! Koga!" Miroku shouted at them. He took them to a side and whispered,

"This is great! Isn't this a chance to spend more time with the girls? We should enjoy it! Why are you shouting?" After this reaction, Inuyasha and Koga looked like they were going to burst from anger.

"You pervvvvvvvvvvvvert!" Inuyasha shouted while taking Miroku's collar in his hands.

"Do you have brain to think? We are in this situation, because of you, your perverted minds! And you still think all about this?!" Koga said as he was going to rip Miroku's hair.

"Go Inuyasha and Koga! Rip him apart!" Sota and Kohaku shouted.

"Wa- what! Kohaku! You're like my brother, aren't you?" Miroku said.

"And mine too. Inuyasha rip him apart! He tried to take Kohaku from me!" Sango said in anger.

"Sango, can you be quiet for a minute? Guys stop!" Ayame said in a begging tone. Suddenly all of them started to fell extremly hot. They looked where the heat was coming from and all of them gulped. Kagome was really angry and she was smiling in a really creepy way. Everyone gulped.

"Inuyasha, put Miroku down." She said in a sweet voice but still a creepy smile on her face. Inuasha nodded and took his hands off Miroku, which caused him to fall on floor.

"Ouch! My butt!" Miroku said with pain.

"Sota, Kohaku. Please take a sit quietly."

"O-okay, if you say so..." Sota said while Kohaku only nodded.

"Sango, can you control your anger?"

"Of- Of course. Anything for you, Kagome." Sango said with gulping. After this, Kagome took a deep breath and gave a geunine smile.

"Due to your barking I was interrupted, so I am going to finish what I was saying. You there, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga have to become our servant for a month. Ayame will tell you the terms and conditions." Kagome finished her sentence. Inuyasha and Koga were stil growling at the thought of becoming a servant. Ayame stood up and said,

"So, the conditions are following:

You shouldn't shout or bark at us." Ayame said while giving Inuyasha and Koga a meaningful shot.

You should call us 'mistress' or 'milady'.

You should obey our each and every order.

You can't talk until we tell you to do so.

Um... I can't remember the other ones so for now we will work on this, okay?: Ayame stopped to get some response but there was nothing.

"Guys! I can't hear you! Is it okay?"

"Keh! Even if we say its not okay, is it going to stop us from becoming our servant?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, sorry." Ayame responded.

"Like a sorry would do something." Kouga said.

"As you wish ladies." Miroku said with extreme happiness and just then Kagome's phone rang.

"Sorry guys. You all continue, I'll be back." She said and went to the gallary. Even when Ayame was talking earlier, some of his attention was at Kagome. Due to yesterday's exhausting thought of repaying, he didn't even take a look at her. Man, she was really grown. Her beauty, oh and _intelligence _ too! It seemed that Kagome knew he was staring at her, because he saw her blushing many times. He was interrupted when her phone rang. She wasn't really far from there and because of his doggy ears, he heard each and every word.

"Hey Linda! Huh? Oh! Bonjour! I am okay. How are you?Nothing special? Why? Oh. Missing me? Bear with it. I am at my house, doing something... what would you say... um... I don't know but it's pretty much fun. Okay. Really? Whoa! Then?..." Her talk continued and Inuyasha thought something.'Who was that Linda huh?' He asked Sango about the girl talking with Kagome.

"Uh-huh. So Inuyasha, you are more interested in Kagome's secret caller than what I am saying. You should-"

"Sango! Can't you see how he is desperetly trying to know more about Kagome? It's so romantic!" Ayame cutted Sngo's sentence.

"Still-" Sango was still not satisfied.

"Um... guys" Inuyasha wanted to know about the girl and now the subject was changed from its roots. So he tried to stopped them...

"Oh so you think it's romantic now? I knew that from kindergarden. Nothing special." Koga said in a boring tone.

"May I ask how did you know that?" Miroku asked.

"I think I asked..."

"You didn't noticed? In our childhood, Kagome never let any girl to be Inuyasha's wife neither Inuyasha let any boy to be her husband. It's simple."

"You're really smart, dear Sango."

"But now they're grown so..." Ayame said.

"Exactly dear Ayame!" Miroku said with a smile but when he recieved a growl from Koga he gulped continued,

"Inuyasha is trying to fill the gap of 15 years between him and Kagome." He continued after he recieved an 'oooooh' from Sota and Kohaku. "Even they're grown, they still love each other. You can say it ike 'Old is Gold' or 'Today's savings will be useful for tomorrow." Everyone gave him a 'What-Does-That-Mean' look.

"That means... their today's love's building is steady on their relationship of 15 years." He explained. Everyone clapped for this marvellous explanation.

"Miroku, you really like architecture don't you?" Koga said in an amazed tone. Miroku said, "Thanks. I can't believe this marvellous explanation was done by me."

"I was asking, who was on the pho-"

"Hey. What were you talking abut the costruction?" Kagome asked when she ended her call and came into the hall.

"Oh nothing much." Inuyasha didn't wanted Kagome to know that he was spying on her.

"Oh no! Just about Kikyo and Inuyasha... you know what I mean..." Kouga was bored anyways, so for some entertainment, he added the spices. Everyone was expecting a reaction- angry or sad from Kagome. But...

"Oh right." Kagome said in her normal tone. Deep silence was spread in them.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR KAGOME? DON'T THINK YOU CAN FOOL US!" Miroku said while standing up and taking a white coloured vass into his hands and ready to hit. Everyone was really shocked by her comment.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about Miroku? Kagome was shocked for his behaviour.

"Well... aren't you jealous?" Ayame asked.

"Of Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Koga completed sentence hurriedly and waited for her response.

"Oh, well no. I am not in the mood of that. So, you three undrestood everything?" Everyone was still looking at her with wide eyes and then recovered from it. They nodded somehow.

"So you can go home now. Come tomorrow to my house at 9 am."

"Hey, but I have to watch my serials!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You like that idiotic daily soaps?" The girls asked.

"He's talking about animes. And I have to watch them too." Koga explained.

"Which ones?" All girls and _Miroku_ asked.

"Miroku, even you don't know?" Sango asked.

"They are too childish. Who would watch them anyways." Miroku explained.

"So which animes do you watch?" Ayame asked.

"Um... Ranma ½, The World God Only knows,... and?"

"Strike The Blood and The File Of Young Kindaichi." Inuyasha couldn't remember all so Koga completed the list.

"You watch Ranma ½ ?!" Sango exclaimed.

"You watch Strike The Blood?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You watch The File Of Young Kindaichi?!" Kagome exclaimed. (Three of them did that at the same time.)

"And you watch The World God Only Knows, too?"

"I know girls," Miroku said in ashamed and sad tone, "They are 18 and still they watch such kiddy TV programmes." Inuyasha and Koga blushed with embarrasment. They thought the girls would laugh at them.

"Miroku, who told you that these are kiddy TV programmes?" Kagome asked.

"You think, Strike The Blood is a children's show?" Ayame asked.

"They are much more cooler than any other serials which are watched by old women." Sango seriously commented.

"What! You watch them too?" Three of them nodded. Inuyasha and Koga *sigh* in happiness.

'What's going on? I thought they won't like it, but they like no they love it! Oh no. What should be my next move?' Miroku thought worriedly.

"It's useless Miroku." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Don't think of the next move." Koga too.

"Oh, so are we done here?" Kagome asked because this session was too long.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"And come here tomorrow at 9 am." Sango said.

"But what about our animes?" Inuyasha and Koga asked them and thought that even the girls watch them so they would know the importance of it.

"You can always watch the repeat telecasts or on the internet." Ayame said. Inuyasha and Koga nodded with sadness as Miroku giggled at them. Both of them gave him a look 'We-will-take-care-of-you-later' but he still smiled and gave them a looser look.

"So bye." Kagome said. The boys stood up said bye and leaved from the mansion as well as the girls went to their rooms too. But there are some people remaining. Sota and Kohaku. They were still on the sofa.

"Whoa. So that's how the couples act with each other." Kohaku said in an amazed tone.

"Yeah. Maybe I should act with Hitomi like this too. What do you think?" Sota said.

"Good idea. I will apply it on Asagi too. But I don't feel entertained." (She was in the fourth film)

"Same here."

"We wasted all our time only listening their meaningless chatter."

"And they didn't gave us a chance to speak too."

"Let's go. This chapter has become boring anyways."


	6. The Most Things We Missed ,Conflicts

6\. The Most Things We Missed ,Conflicts

A/N: Hi! Back with another chapter. Thans to MayIC for reviewing and telling me to continue the story. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Inuyasha nor the charecters nor the car mentioned in this.

"Yaaaaaaaah. Why do we have morning anyways." Inuyasha said while walikng into the park (Only made for rich people) and yawning. He was wearing a red coloured zipper which had a hat joined on it. It came to his waist (like Akatsuki Kojou from 'Strike The Blood'.) and under the zipper, he was wearing a black coloured track pant which had 2 red coloured lines on the side. He had 2 pockets joined to his closed chain and both pocket's shape was like from 12 to 3 in the clock. He was just going to jog with his red and black coloured shoes.

"Speaking of which, isn't that Kagome?" He asked to himself. Yes, it was Kagome. Her hair were open as usual. She was wearing a black zipper which was open revealing her white coloured T-shirt. She was wearing black shorts which came in between her thighs. A pair of black and white coloured shoes with white socks and a headphone which was green as well a watch was completing her cool look. As she passed in front of him, he jogged too and catched up with her.

"Yo!" He said while jogging.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She said in a surpised tone while taking her headphone off and running.

"Are you following me?"

"Hell no. I came to jog as well."

"But Miroku told me that you always wake up late and its 6:15 in the morning."

"Oh, so Miroku told you that. Ishouldtakealookathim."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, when did you came?"

"At 6:00. And Inuyasha, don't you dare to change the subject."

" Okay. Well, today mom and dad are coming. And whenever mom sees me sleeping late she punishes me."

"Like what?"

"No ramen. no TV, no video games, etc."

"That must be really hard then for you. So, when are they coming? We should do something special for them, don't you think?" She said with a smile.

"Huh? Why to take the trouble?" He said in annoying tone.

"Inuyasha! They're your parents." Kagome said in a warning tone.

"Oh really! My god! I didn't even know this!" He said with some acting.

"Inuyasha."

"But they really annoy me. Because of them, I won't be able to enjoy my vacation. Why didn't they decide to come when school starts?"

"Talking about the school, sorry college, hooh, when is it going to open?" She was exhausted.

"On 15th June." (On that day my school is going to reopen too. Though, I am in middle school.)

"Oh! Then, hooh, don't we have to, hooh, take books for it?"

"No. They give us the books and we have to pay for it. Should we sit? You seem really exhausted."

"Oh! Thanks." The sat on the bench. No sound was heard except for Kagome's heavy breating. After some time, Inuyasha started the conversation.

"So, which side are you going to take?"

"Me? I am going to take science."

"Why? Last year you told me you wanted to take commerce."

"Well, I was thinking about it. But, then I joined a business management school and took all the studies of commerce."

"Whoa! Great! You really are intelligent." He said while railing on the bench and taking his hands under his head.

"Don't make me blush! And what about you?"

"I am going to take science as well."

"Good for you. You are well in studies too."

"_Well_? Kagome, in kindergarten, I always counted the right numbers and you always messed up."

"That was in the past. Should we continue jogging?" He nodded, both stood up and started running. He turned his face to hers expecting that she'll continue.

"And now, I am improved in Mathematics."

"Oh really? Then tell me the answer of '3ab – 2bc + 5ac'.

"It's... gyaaaaaaah!" While she was thinking of the answer she bumped into an another bench and was going to fell when twwo strong arms caught her. She was almost near the ground looking up to him and he bend in his waist. Such a romantic situation!

"-2ab -6bc + 11ac." She answered him while they were still in _that _position.

"Huh?" He asked confusingly and stood straight. "What do you mean?"

"I answered your question." She said while brushing her hair from her shoulder to the back and trying to act cool.

"Oh Kagome, don't try to be so cool. It was a question from middle school. Anyone could have solved it." As she heard him, his smirking face, she turned all red.

"What happened? You having a fever?" He asked her teasingly.

"You! I-I..." She was trying to find one excuse and she did. "Yeah! I knew that already but I tripped and forgot to tell you so."

"Sheesh Kagome. You should find another excuse. You really are a clumsy person who don't knows how to make good excuses and only falls on the face!" He said smiling from one ear to another. But that smile faded as he saw Kagome's face turning into a sad one.

"You think that about me..." She said in a very low tone.

"H-hey, I was just joking. Don't be upset. I am sorry!" He apologised. Man, girls are really sensitive. She turned her face to his and saw that it was full of regret. She then turned her head again and covered her face in her hands.

"Oh my god! I am a relly clumsy girl." She said while sobbing. He quickly came forward, cleared her tears and said,

"I'm sorry." She looked at him again, sobbed for a while, then looked at him again, blinked and started laughing.

"Wha-what's so damn funny in it?"

"I was just kidding!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

"And by the way, the thing which you think are my tears, its actually my saliva!" She said while laughing hard. He couldn't believe what just happened. He rubbed his hands on his pant to clear her saliva. 'It was a trick?! But playing with someone's feelings... and from when Kagome become like this?' His mind was all occupied by this thoughts. He turned his head so that she can't see his face.

"Huh? So humiliated that covering your face has become important? Let me see- Inuyasha? Hey! Wh-what happened... Oh, I get it. You're acting. You are , right? Aren't you?... You aren't! I was kidding! Man, Inuyasha! How can you be so sensitive?... Wait, what?!" She was amazed to see a smirk on his face. He smiled from one ear to another and then he started laughing so hard, that he sat on the ground. Kagome was really shocked by this and turned beet red. Inuyasha thought, 'Now she'll stomp out of here.' But she didn't, instead she burst into laughter too. Thhe older peole looked at them, mouthed something and moved forward.

"Th-that was really funny Kags as well so simple to be trapped." Inuyasha said, still laughing. But after he realised what he said, he tried to take it back.

"Um... I mean-"

"Yes, it was funny Yasha!" She smiled and replied, which caused Inuyasha to realise his comment wasn't that bd. He woke up and offered her his hand. She accepted it aand stood up.

"Thanks. Oh! it's 7 already. I should get going. Thanks for accompnying me."

"Don't worry, I enjoyed as well. Do you want me to leave to your house?"

"No, I have my car. Thanks anyways. So, your parents are coming what should we do for them?" They talked while getting out of the park.

"Anything. But getting a sight of you would make the best gift ever." She blushed and he smirked.

"Oh my god! Where's my car?!" First she asked to herself, then to Inuyasha who just rubbed his head in confusion, and then to the man who was guarding the parking.

"I don't know. Oh! Was it 'Aston Martin Vanquish' black coloured one?" She nodded and he continued,

"A boy who was near 17-18 came and took it with himself."

"Why didn't you stopped him?" Bot of them asked and that man showed them a 50000 yen. Bot of them were surprised and were going toask something to him but he leaved.

"A man. Is he your boyfriend or something?" Inuuyuasha asked curiously.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry. Then, would you like me to drop you home?"

"I guess so." He opened his red Ferrari's door for her and went into the car.

"Who would take my car?"

"Don't worry."

"Still, who would?"

"I told you don't worry."

"But-"

"Your this wrinkled face makes you look more like a granny.

"What! Me and an old woman?! You jerk!"

"Wha- wench! I won't follow your orders."

"What!"

"You heard me wench."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What wench?"

"Aggggggggh! Stop the car right now!"

"Huh, if you want to leave you can. I won't stop you." She just ignored him and from her jacket she took a hat, clip and goggles. With her clip she tied her hair up as well as covered them with her hat and put on goggles. At first Inuyasha ignored her but then from the corner of his eyes he saw her walking away. He sighed and started the car but it didn't startrd. He tried to make it start and after his curses, it started. He looked up to get a sight of her, but she was not seen. He came out of the car and looked here and there, still no trace of her. Suddenly he heard his car's door and turned and saw that, there was Kagome who was drinking an Orange juice with a straw as well as one chocalate pestry.

"From where did you get all of this?"

"I think- srrr- that's why- srrr- thaer are supermarkets- srrr." She said while sipping her Orange juice.

"Yeah." He sat in the car and started the car. No one talked. There was weird silence in between them. And it made feel uncomfortable both of them.

"Sorry." Kagome apologised while looking outside the window.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked her because he was concentrated in driving.

"I said sorry for my rude behaviour earlier."

"Okay."

"Just okay? You should apologise too!" Her temratue was rising.

"Why should I?" He replied while turning the steering wheel.

"For- urghhhhh! It's useless." Kagome was really annoyed

"Then why did you bought it?" He said, still concentrated on driving.

"What?"

"I fits useless. then why did you bought all this things?"

"Its useless to talk to you!"

"Hmm."

"Huh?" 'What a jerk! What does 'Hmm' means?'

"Here is your home misterss."

"Oh really! I didn't how my house looked like!"

"that's why I told you. See you later, wench." He said with a smirk and left.

"You jerk! Huh!" She shouted at he bak of his car. 'I'll be mad if I stay with him for any longer. What's his problem anyways? If anyone sees him behaving like this, they'd only blame his parents... PARENTS! Oh yeah! I should get ready and ask Dad when Izayoi-san and InuNoTaisho-san are coming!' Kagome smiled with happiness or evil happiness?

How is it? Is it boring? I am feeling like it. Tell me if it is. I am waiting for the reviews. Bye! Martin Vanquish


	7. Welcome Back!

7\. Welcome Back!

A/N: SORRY, SORRY SORRY! I know that I am too late and this chapter is small as well. I was carried away by my birthday and then school homework. But why am I saying sorry? Does anyone even reads my fanfiction? By the way, thank you InuyashaSecretDreams for following me and adding me to your favourites though it's a really boring story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the charecters.

"I am glad that we finished our bussiness quickly there." Izayoi said to InuNoTaisho. Her hair were open. She was wearing a light pink shirt which was round around her neck and it was covered by a white full sleeved top. There was a scarf placed on both of her hands. A simple, black coloured skirt was coming till her knees. A pair of black coloured hills with white elegant socks as well as a black purse was giving her a beautiful look. (Take a look on Yukariko Sanzenein's clothes except her skirt is close to blue, mine is black)

"You are right, dear." InuNoTaisho replied. He was wearing a black coat and black pant which weren't tight or loose. His hair were tide in a bow as usual. They walked out of their 'own' aeroplane which landed on 'their' airport. They saw the paparazzi around the exit of the airport. Their hands aparted, Izayoi took out a goggle from her purse and InuNoTaisho took it from his coat. But after some time Izayoi had to take off her goggles and...

"OH MY GOD!" She was shocked and almost ran where Inuyasha was standing. He was wearing a black blazer which was covering his white shirt as well a black coloured jeans and black coloured sports shoes. A watch of 'Omega' (I don't own it. Sorry if someone has any problem with it.) was on his hands and his pockets were filled with his hands.

"Hi mom. How are-" He said as he saw her coming towards him. But then he realised that she passed him without even looking at him.

"Oh Kagome dear!" She hugged Kagome.

"Hi Izayoi-san. It's nice to meet you." Kagome said while giving her a bonquet of flowers of Lily's. She was wearing a red coloured dress with normal sleeves. It was fit till under her breasts and had flares after that. It came a little down between of her thighs. A pair of red heels, white pendant and a red- white coloured bracelet.

"Awwwwww! Kagome, how beautiful you have become! I can't believe! And your dress its so lovely! I love the colour of your dress, you know its my favourite!" I zayoi said said stll holding her arms.

"Oh really? So from when did your favourite colour became red?" Someone asked bitterly.

"Huh? Who is- OMG! Inu-chan! You are here too?!" Izayoi exclaimed and hugged him hard.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Inuyasha, I am really really sorry." She apologised.

"Keh! I've gotten used to it." Inuuyasha replied.

"Used to it?" Kagome, Izayoi and InuNoTaisho asked in union.

"Last time, when you came from London, I, Sesshomaru and Rin came to pick you up. That time too, you passed me and went to play with Akiko." 'I still remember that Sesshomaru showed me a 'Loser' look. Damn!'

"That's so humiliating.." Kagome said while trying to stop her laughter like InuNoTaisho. Izayoi looked at both of them which made them stop.

"What's so humiliating in it? You aren't going to give me grandchildren soon, then why are you taking this a little happy moment from me?"

"Why is it a little happy?" InuNoTaisho asked.

"Because no one looks like me in our family except for Rin! My sons, granddaughter, everyone! So I wish that, when the next daughter-in-law comes, she will give us an ebony-haired, chocalate eyed but having doggy eared pup, am I right Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Y-yeah." Kagome was all pink while Inuyasha was changin his shades.

"But why did you come late Mom?" Inuyasha asked to change the subject stll his blush wasn't hidden.

"Because we wanted to surprise you!" Izayoi said cheerfully. Kagome just smiled and Inuyasha looked at her with dull eyes and asked to InuNoTaisho,

"Why did you postponed your return?"

"Hey, I told the reason still why are you asking again?"

"Well I had an urgent meeting so we are late." Both of them paid no attention to Izayoi's complains about Inuyasha asking again while Kagome felt a little bad for her.

"Okay, okay that's enough for today. Now, shall we go?" He said while offering a hand to Izayoi but she refused.

"Today I am going to go with my son, not you mister." She said and took Inuyasha's hand and went to the one of the volvos.

"Shall we?" InuNoTaisho asked to Kagome.

"It'd be my pleasure." She happily accepted it and they started to walk out of the airoprt while putting their goggles on. But the **paparazzi** caught them.

"Takahashi-san, welcome to Japan. As we heard, you've opened a new branch of yours in London. Can you tell us more about it?"

"Yes. We felt that our branches are less and work more and my advisors advised me to open a new branch as well a company from there was interested to work with us for years so we opened a branch there too."

"Miss Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"You've returned from France. As we all know, you completed all your high school studies there and after some years you'll be the head of the Higurashi's. So, do you have any plans about it?"

"Well, yes. I'll be the head of the Higurashi's and my younger brother will look after the branches we opened in various countries. I think I'll first learn about how the bussiness works and then I'll think of doing some additional and useful things with the help of our advisors and our very old bussiness partners Takahashi's," She looked at InuNoTaisho and he smiled, so she continued,

"Though, I have to think about my college life first. So I'll concentrate on it for now.

"Thank you Miss Kagome and InuNoTaisho-san, still-" Both of them knew that reporters never stop asking questions InuNoTaisho declared,

"Enough for today." And they leaved the airport as well.

How was it? Boring right? I know, even the jokes too. But I am in 9th std. How can I write something mature? Still, please send me reviews. Eve your complains, but I just want some reviews to read!


	8. Getting Along?

**8\. Getting along?**

**A/N: SORRY! Feeling very guilty for being late with the posting of chapters! But, I have to do so much study! And... anyways. I am back with another chapter, it may be boring, but bear with it. So, because of the long break, the chapter is long too! But first of all, I must answer some questions.**

**To A: You gave me a review on July 31 for the 7th chapter. I read it and felt sorry, that my chapters have so many gramatical mistake, because we don't have a spell-check. Sorry. And you asked me '****Why**** didn't Kagome call the police to report her car missing and/or stolen?****' Well, Kagome's a very rich person, so I don't think she would care if her car was stolen. She can buy ten more cars like that and the reason she didn't report to police was maybe she knew who stole the car? ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**To lizzy: You always made great compliments to me and I am very thankful, I will try to add some lyrics by your request. Thanks for reviewing!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the charecters, as well I have done some changes in my chapter that may **

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it?" Izayoi said.

"Yes it does, dear." InuNoTaisho replied while sitting with others in the Takahashi mansion. Kagome hesitated when she had to sit near Inuyasha because the other sitting couches were filled with bonquets, greetings. It would be weird if she says, 'I want to sit here. Please remove them.' Wouldn't it?

He looked a bit surprised because even after a fight she was sitting beside him, but he changed his look when he saw his mother's eyes narrowing and her mouth turning like a cat's.

"Mistress, Master welcome home." Myouga said and gave each of them a drink and put some sweets on the table.

"Thank you, Myouga." Izayoi said.

"Kagome, welcome to you too." Myouga said to Kagome.

"Oh! Thank you." Kagome replied with a smile.

"You are here after 13 years, aren't you Kagome?" Izayoi asked and _three_ of them nodded.

'Are you two Kagome?' Izayoi thought with a creepy smile and continued, "Then, I should show you around, shouldn't I?" Izayoi stood up, took Kagome's hand in her hand and climbed the huge staircases to go on the upper level.

"Thank you Myouga. You really do your job of greeting us very neatly." InuNoTaisho said while giving him the empty glass of drink.

"Us or only you three? I don't remember him greeting me." Inuyasha complained with a grouchy look.

"Master Inuyasha, this is the first time in a month when you came from the door, otherwise you always prefer going by the window." Myouga polietly said.

"I just wanted to avoid your stupid face."

"That's why I avoided greeting you." InuNoTaisho sighed and went to another room because of the stupid conflict.

'Why is that this flea talks to me in the most ungrateful manner and nobody cares?' He growled a little loudly and he heard Myouga's voice,

"Hikaru, go and see if there's a dog around here. I hear its growling, make sure that he won't unclean the living room."

"Why you.." He could have continued but he was tired especislly because of the yeaterday's morning walk. He started playing a dating simulation game and chose girl who was warm, kind hearted, sweet but gets bitter who when the time comes. 'She's really hard to please, isn't she?' He thought while sleeping on the couch and with a smirk he thought, 'Like, I am gonna give up on _her_."

**Kagome and Izayoi**

"And this is Inuyasha's room." Kagome started looking around.

**Author's POV**

**Okay, now this may seem weird, but to elaborate the room more neatly I made this box. Isn't it a great idea! Maybe for the first time! I don't if it's allowed, but I am doing it for the readers, who may get confused due to the descriptions of mine. And if this is illegal, then please tell me so, I'll apologise, because I don't know if it is wrong or not, okay? **

Look at the green coloured box, it's the door. The red box is the king-sized bed with fluffy, white cushion and warm, red sheets. Above the bed, there was 'InuYasha' written with white colour. The purple box is the bed-side table. The big, light blue rectangle is balcony with white silk curtains. There was a huge LCD on the opposite side of the bed shown as the black box. Under the TV, there were some shelfs which had various video games and anime CDs. On the opposite side of the balcony, there was a big shelf and in it some studious books and enormous mangas, dark blue box. Inuyasha also had many pictures of him in the childhood in the orange box is the door which takes to a room, where Inuyasha's closet was and after the closet there were two doors leading to washroom and floor was made up of marbles like other rooms and had velvet on it.

"Where's the study table?" Kagome asked curiously while looking around.

"You'll need a study table when you'll study right?" Izayoi said.

"Y-yeah." 'He really does not studies after all.'

'But its good to see our son in trying to save some money for us." Izayoi sarcastically said.

"It's not like that! He always scores best, doesn't he?" Kagome tried to take his side.

"Huh? He does actually, but that's why he only studies seriously when the exams comes. He knows that even if he does not studies, he'll score good marks." Izayoi sadly said.

"Then, how do you think one should study?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, one should read the lessons time-to-time, solve sums for one hour every day, do homework on time, not just studying when exam comes." Izayoi suggested.

"Really?! Your thoughts are similar to my mother!" Kagome said, "You two were intelligent students, right? That's why you were sent to England for studies."

"It's not like that, everyone's intelligent. Inuyasha's too but he becomes reckless sometimes." Izayoi replied.

'Sometimes? Hey, this is a nice chance to put oil in the fire! I can tell her secretly what he did yesterday morning! Yes! But-' Kagome looked thoughtfully at Izayoi's face, it was a llittle sad... 'Maybe I shouldn't. He's my friend after all. Boy, I really have a too much kind heart!" She sighed.

"So let's go down, shall we have a lunch?" Izayoi offered but Kagome refused.

"Oh no! I was full when I picked you up! And still am. You go ahead, I will go home."

"Okay, if you say so." Both of them came down and saw Inuyasha who was lying on the sofa but stood up when he saw them.

"Inuyasha, where is your dad?" Izayoi asked.

"He is calling someone from work. You done already?" Inuyasha replied.

"Then, were you supposing us to see each and every corner of the house?" Kagome replied and he raised his eyebrow.

"Now, now Inuyasha, it was just a joke. So Kagome's leaving," Izayoi said and Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with eternal happiness, "And you have to drop her home."

. . . .

"No!" Both of them shouted.

"Why ever not?" Izayoi asked.

"W-well, I have my car!"

"Yeah, she has a car!"

"But you can't say a girl to her home alone, right?" Izayoi said while folding her hands. Inuyasha moved his finger in a 'no' manner and said,

"Mother, now the world has changed. Girls can do stuff like boys! They can stay up all night, they can go to school, wear pants and T-shirts, as well going alone where they want to go."

"Yes! He's right." Kagome supported him.

"Oh really! I didn't realised that, but still you are going to leave her home." Izayoi ordered and went into another room. Inuyasha stared at her and she did too.

"We don't have any other option I guess. Let's go." Kagome said and both of them started walking but just then Kagome's cell phone fell down.

"Oh no! My phone!" She shouted and was going to take it but Inuyasha picked it up.

"Um... Thank you." She said an was a little taken aback because of his help.

"Never mind." He started walking away but seeing that Kagome not following him he stopped.

"Now, do I have to pick you up too?" Kagome blushed slightly and started walking with him. They were out of the mansion and were walking through the drive way. There was awkward silence between them. They were not used to being alone, as since Kagome returned. Okay, they talked at the park, but it was crowdy. Nobody was here. 'Man, it's awkward. We haven't really been alone since she came. Because... Because! Hey, where are Sango, Ayame, Miroku and The wolf?'

"Hey, where are the others?" He asked with a hand in his pocket.

"But, I have come alone."

'This girl!' Inuyasha thought but controlled himself to see she wasn't kidding around,

"I mean, where are Sango and others?"

"Oh! They are in Osaka, Sango wanted to shop for her club which needs a uniform which is only made by a certain shop in Osaka, so she went there with Miroku."

"_With_ Miroku?" Inuyasha echoed.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe she took that pervert along with her." He said thoughtfully.

"No, she wasn't going to, but Miroku reminded her the rule which said the servant should be with them for all day or something, so she had to take him along." Kagome said with a smile. 'Seems that the punishment is more advantageous for Miroku than herself,' Inuyasha thought, ' I guess, she deserves it.'

"And what about Koga?"

"Ayame went to her home with her parents and she'll be back before the college starts so she took Koga with him." 'And in this case, Ayame must be having much more fun.' He thought. A sudden flashback came through his mind and stopped when Inuyasha's parents came.

"Kagome, did you really came to pick my mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome stood dead in her tracks.

"Uh- I- My intention to come here was..."

"What?" He asked while tapping his foot on the ground and folded hands.

"Telling your parents that you called me... 'wench'." She replied with embarrasement.

"Then, why didn't you?"

"Well, at the last moment, I felt that it's our war and we shouldn't make somebody else be a part of it." 'Of course, I am not going to tell him that I thought that he is my friend and that's why I didn't do it.'

"Hmm." 'So, I am saved. Hooh!' Inuyasha sweeped the sweat on his face and continued walking, 'Man, I tried to act cool, but I was seriously dead.' The ferrari came and then Inuyasha and Kagome sat in it.

"Do you want to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um... maybe. Why?"

"I guessed that others are roaming around so we should too."

"Hmm. Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I knew you were going to say that. How about showing you around?"

"It's not like I am a foreigner..." Kagome replied thoughtfully.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked and then their long drive started. He showed her all of Tokyo. Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, Meiji Jingu, Asakusa, Senso-ji Temple, Ueno Park, Tokyo Sky Tree, Odaiba, Tokyo Tower, Edo- Tokyo Museum, Chidorigafuchi, Nezu museum even their university. In fact, it was an exhausting day.

**At night**

"It was really fun today." Inuyasha said while stopping the car.

"Yes, it was." Kagome replied, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." There was silence in the car for a moment till Inuyasha said,

"It's weird that even we had a fight yesterday, we are really getting along well."

"We are actually." Kagome said smiling.

"So, good night." Inuyasha said and made the car to go backwards.

"Wait! Are you going home?" Kagome asked.

"No, actually I am going to a casino. Of course I am going home." He said sarcastically.

"But this late?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no! Maybe some random guy will kidnap me or..."

"Inuyasha! Enough with the jokes!"

"Wench, I am a boy. I don't have to fear about anything." Kagome was going to shout at him for calling her as a wench, but she controlled.

"Inuyasha, I think you should stay at my house for the night."

"Wench, I told you already. I can reach my home in some minutes, if I leap into the air." He said with a smirk.

"Come on Inuyasha, just for one night." Kagome requested.

"You... are not intending to do anything... bad with me right?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slightly blushed and shouted at him, but at he same time Inuyasha thought, 'Hey, maybe I should stay here. Even mom and dad are back. It'd be good if I just stay away from them.'

"Okay, I'll stay."

"What? Why?"

"Because you requested."

"Huh? No, I don't want to force you."

"Wha- Why is that so, wench?"

"You have a car, you're a boy and a demon-"

"Half."

"Inuyasha..."

"Don't worry, I am used to it."

"Okay, who can go home in minutes, so you should go home."

"But I want to stay!" 'What is going on?' Both of them thought and then they said together,

"Then stay here." Kagome.

"Then I'll go." Inuyasha. They looked at each other surprised.

"Just do whatever you want. I am tired anyways, so if you're going then good night and if you're staying then welcome." She said and went inside the mansion.

.

.

.

And he followed her.

Everybody had already slept. Inuyasha changed his cloth into the ones which the butler gave him and he fell on the king sized bed in the guest room.

'This smells nice..." He thought and blushed when he realised that it was Kagome's scent. He closed his eyes and he was almost asleep when he heard some music playing through the headphones (He is a demon sorry half demon after all). He stood up and went to that room. He knocked on the brown door but nonody answered so he entered saying,

BED

Study Table

Book Shelf

I am coming in." He saw her room,

A table which is shown in the iving rooms of the japanese people.

**Author's POV**

It had pink walls as well a king sized white bed with pink sheets and pillows and the ground had green coloured velvet which had fur (artificial) on it. Red box is the door. The black box, it was her balcony and the orange box was her brown coloured table made up of oak tree. After the bed, there is her study table and a large book shelf of novels, poems, studious books, etc. Opposite the bed side Table, there is one big LCD. In the middle of the room, there is a table and under it there are pink and white sheets. You can see them almost in every japanese anime. They watch TV and eat snacks and sleep in it in the winter. There were many photos of her, famillies around the you'll think, Kagome's a girl and she doesn't has a closet or mirror and the most important, washroom and bathroom? Do you think I am that dumb? Can you see there is a blue box under the TV? Yes, it's a door also made up of oak, in which there is her big closet, which has her party wears, swim wears, normal wears, coats, night wears, sporty wears, etc. as well shoes- such as sport, horse riding, treking, etc. also hills, sandals, slippers, after them various hats and bags of various brands and one special closet for accesories, make up things.

This is her closet. I have coloured the boxes so you can easily recognise them. The first orange one (from left side) is her bathroom and the other one is her washroom. In middle, in blue colour, it's her large mirror. The black ones are her cupboards and the rectangle at the bottom is the door to enter this room. It had pink and white walls and a marble floor, which wasn't slippery.

'Whoa, what a decent room.' "Hey, what you doing?" He asked her but she didn't listened. He went close to her and said,

"Kagome dear?"

"Yes mom? Hey!" She replied thinking it was her mom, because only her mother calls her that but blushed only at the end.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." She tried to hide her blush and woke up from her earlier position which was sleeping on the stomach to sitting on the bed and took her headphones off. She patted the sit next to her to tell him that he may sit.

"But Mistress.." He asked with confusion.

"Don't act. I know you want to sit."

"But then what about the punishment?"

"That was Ayame and Sango's idea. I was interested at first, but then I got bored."

"Oh." He let out a sigh and slept on the stomach.

"Hey, can I use this?" He asked while pointing to her laptop.

"Aren't you told to say 'May I'?" She asked.

"Yes but you only say that to the outsiders right?" He smirked and turned to the laptop. Kagome blushed and took one book to hide her face.

"You are easy to tease."

"That's not it!" She was going to continue the war but she thought, 'Let it go.'

"Whoa, you've already got so many friend requests." He said with non-believing look on his face.

"Yeah." She replied and continued reading. He clicked on 'Let's Chat' and one chat box popped on the screen. He looked at the chat box and saw the earliest message.

'_Hi Kagome. Welcome back.' -__**Akatsuki**__ 11:56 pm_

'_Congratulations for becoming the president of Student Council.' 11:58 pm_

"Hey, who's this Akatsuki?" Inuyasha asked without taing his eyes off the screen.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Hojo. He uses his ancestor's name here."

"How does he knows that you're the president of the Student Council? WAIT! YOU'RE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah, what are you getting so panic about? Kagome asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It is't that important!"

"How-" He was going to continue their quarell but he controlled himself. They were getting along. He shouldn't push it.

"Hey, can I reply to this?"

"Umm... okay, but don't get over excited."

"Roger!" He pressed his knuckles and stated typing.

'_Hey Hob- Hojo! You're still awake?" -__**Kagome**__ 12:00 am_

'Why isn't he replying?' Inuyasha thought worriedly.

'_Are you Inuyasha?" –__**Akatsuki **__12:05_

'_How- why do you think so, Hojo?' –__**Kagome**__ 12:06 am_

'_You said 'Hobo' and only one person in the school calls me that.' –__**Akatsuki **__12:08 am_

'_It's because ont the keyboard, J and B are close!' –__**Kagome**__ 12:09 am_

'_I don't think so. So, you really are Inuyasha huh?' –__**Akatsuki**__ 12:11 am_

"_Wait! How can you type from Kagome's computer!' 12:12 am_

"_You're at her house?!' 12:12 am_

'_Yeah.' –__**Kagome**__ 12:14 am_

'_What are you doing there?' –__**Akatsuki **__12:15 am_

'_Nothing special, ok I m bored now. Bye Hobo dear! _;)_' –__**Kagome **__12:16 am_

'_It's Hojo!' –__**Akatsuki **__12:16:58 am_

"I am bored." Inuyasha said while sleeping on his back.

"Already? What did you chatted?" Kagome read their messages and giggled, he too smiled.

"Wasn't this fun for you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Are you sleepy, Inuyasha dear?"

"No Ki- I mean, no Kagome." He blushed for a while which Kagome couldn't understand why. He thought for a while and asked her,

"Kagome, wasn't Kikyo here the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Why did she came?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"It's okay, if you don't wanna tell." Kagome took laptop in her hands and said while operating it.

"She came to greet me, at least that's what I think she came for."

"What do you mean by _'I think'_?"

"This." Kagome showed him the laptop's screen and Inuyashas expressions changed as he saw what was their as the page stopped loading. It was their college's website. On the page news, he saw...

**NEWS!**

**Higurashi Kagome**, **Takahashi Inuyasha**'s former lover is back. Now, the question is what'll happen to **Saigusa Kikyo**? What will she do to get back her ex-boyfriend? Read More

**Kimisawa Sango**, **Saginomiya Ayame**, **Tanbabashi Miroku** and **Takanashi Koga** seen in Osaka. Is this their secret double date? Read More

This year's Student Coucil President – **Higurashi Kagome**. The other staff is... Read More

**Hakuo Academy, **is the university which is going to be the rival team for the interschool football match! Are there any chances of winning? Read More

Our university has organised a special event! But it's a secret to the students. What is it? What do the students say? Read More

...

"Whoa! We are on the first number!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So, do you get why I said _'I think so' _for?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." He replied dumbly.

"Okay- Wait! You don't?! You really are a stupid person! Inuyasha, I said because I thought that Kikyo might be feeling that I will take you away from her."

"You seriously going to do that?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! Of course not! I don't have a single intention of breaking your relation." She said and his smile disappeared.

"We may not be in a relation." He replied with low voice.

"Huh? Oh... I thought you are..."

"We were... It's not like we broke up or something but..."

"But...?"

"But?"

"But?..."

"But?"

"But? What, Inuyasha I am trying to ask you what happened after the 'but'?"

"Oh! Kagome, you really are useless. Something happened between us..."

"_Something_...? Oh My God! Did you-"

"Idiot! That wasn't it! What were you imagining?"

"Nothing..." Kagome blushed and he noticed it.

"I bet you were thinking something embarrasing!" He shouted and stood on the bed.

"Well... That's because you aren't telling me! Now, will you care to tell or not?"

"No." He grumpily said and went to sit on her study chair.

"Okay." She too, said and continued reading a book.

.

.

.

"Okay, I will tell you." Inuyasha said. 'He reallly is a tsundere!' Kagome thought amusingly.

"Well..." He was going to say it but shook his head, "It's complicated. I just don't want to talk about it." He replied and sighed. 'It must be something bad, I shouldn't push it.' Kagome woke up from her bed and went to the table and said while putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry, I am sure she loves you as much as you do and there must be a reason she must have done _something _to you. Now, don't start crying here, I just cleaned the room. _Let's sleep_." He looked at her face and got a little away from her.

"You really have perverted thoughts."

"WHAT! I was saying that, you go into your room, I am in mine and so we will sleep in separate rooms _together_! I mean at the same time!" She said with a flushed face.

"Huh. Nobody believes a pervert!" He said.

"I am not a pervert!"

"You've really become bold by living in the city of love." He said while narrowing his eyes.

"Paris isn't the city of love. It's the city of lights." By hearing this Inuyasha was taken aback and Kagome noticed it, so she smiled and folded her hands.

"As I said, nobody believes a pervert and I was testing your general knowledge. Ha Ha!" He laughed and went to his room. Kagome boiled with anger and shouted to let the whole world know that, it was a really grave mistake for not telling his mother about his manners.

"INUYASHA! YOU JERK!" And from the other room she heard.

"KAGOME! You perverted girl!"

"Ugh! I really hate him!" She said and turned off the lights and started giving Inuyasha 'compliments'.

**How was it? Well, in the next chapter, I am going to start their college, so make sure to read it, okay? As well, send me some reviews! Even complaints, but send me some! I am dying without any support here! Also, how will be I able to know if there's something I should do about? So, bye then!**


End file.
